the_commentary_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Doodletones
Doodletones is a commentator who started commentaries in 2015. Before then, she did everything from rants to gameplay videos and even did vlogging and a self-loathed parody series of ERB, which is what she believes helped kick off her channel. History She started commentaries because she thought they looked fun, but this initially went nowhere as she was criticized for being very boring in her delivery while having a tendency to cut people off having nothing to say. She briefly became a bandwagon after she did a commentary on MasterTP10, after which she took the resulting criticism given to her and progressively got higher reception. As a commentator, she has an obsession with collecting avatars, can be very emotionally driven at times, and is known for releasing commentaries with very high frequency. She then became a member of the Bunch of Pseudo Intellectuals on October 2016 and started DLC-TV, a podcast-like series where she and guest cover videos the same month. She founded the commentary group, The Cloud Palace, in November of 2017. Controversies Doodletones vs. Perrypuss Productions A YouTuber who does sketch comedy and Let's Plays by the name of Perrypuss Productions made a rant on February 20, 2016, called "Cartoon Network Sucks!", consisting of inconsistencies and anger at the Powerpuff Girls 2016 reboot, Doodletones made her commentary "Crashing on Nostalgia Lane" where she pointed out a lot of these inconsistencies, about a month later, Perrypuss found Doodle's video and made a response, blatantly attacking her, telling her to die, and of course, to defend herself, Doodle made a response to that telling him if he can't take the criticism to get off the internet. He then got his friend to make a response to that basically doing a lot of the things Perrypuss did prior to that along with using Perrypuss' age as a shield against criticism, Doodle made yet another response to that repeating a lot of "Crashing on Nostalgia Lane" and "My Brain Sucks 2" instead pointed at Perrypuss' friend. Perrypuss then made a sketch called "How to Get Rid of Weeaboo's" which Doodle had reason to believe was a reference to her (as Perrypuss and friend had previously called her that several times) she then left a comment on that video calling him out, he then explained that it wasn't after her, but after her fans who were previously going after him, he then made a video burying the hatchet and calling it done, Doodle left a comment agreeing to end it and got the last word, ending this fight... Until October when Perry's friend "Ranker Rants" did a video calling her out of which Doodle responded to, which caused Ranker to shut down his channel and Perry to make a video showing that he will not listen, to which Doodle just gave up on. Doodletones vs. Pikmin Planet After Scarlet Otaku made her video on Doodletones (March 8, 2016), a user by the name of Pikmin Planet (also known as Logan Vernier) got angry that Scarlet dared to call her out and started harassing her via Skype, after blocking him, Logan went to Doodle to pit Doodle against Scarlet, after Doodle refused, Logan went to AzumangaDiohFan101, eventually, she got sick of his shit and blocked him only to unblock him later after he threatened to deface a project she worked so hard on, over a month after Scarlet's video, Logan started pestering Doodle which started cutting the fuse, but she was able to bare it until after Berzurk Podcast #7 where Logan had called SkiHound a racist for saying the N word and tried to stifle Doodle's freedom of speech, which was the straw that broke the camels back and she blocked him. Logan then (almost immediately) made a 12 second video apologizing to Doodle so that she (and Azu) would unblock him, after calling him out in a Shooting Gallary video, he took to her Ask.fm to say he doesn't apologize and then made a second video telling Azu to watch her back. After being chased off the internet by several people commentating on his second video, we didn't hear from him again... until two months later where he started telling her he has had suicidal thoughts and how he was going to kill himself if she didn't forgive him, Doodle was pushed over the edge and she told him to go through with it. He then came back in July with many new sock puppet accounts to go back to harassing Doodle which Logan claims were false accounts. Doodletones vs. Just A Robot On November 28, 2015, a Poketuber by the name of Giancarloparimango11 made a list of 11 Pokemon he thought could destroy the world in which a political commentator by the name of Just A Robot did a commentary on, Doodle didn't like the video and did a commentary on it, which she quickly disowned due to all the problems it had within it, but she didn't scrap it and had to deal with a flood of Just A Robot fans calling her out about it, about a week or so later, Just A Robot made a video on Doodle which caused the flood of fans to get bigger as well as Doodle's fans going after him, both of them kinda have since ended the non-feud against them, but Doodle has since made videos regarding JAR while commentating on The Conundrum in "White Knight Jousting" and Mr.Awesome 'N Mario360 & Mistress Noir in "Some Unfinished Business" along with making a video telling the fans to basically fuck off and telling her own to stand back on Robot's end... Until a month later when Just A Robot made a video on everyone who did a commentary on them. Doodletones vs. Ottomagic Critic After Doodletones' April Fools Day commentary on a commentator by the name of Ottomagic Critic. Ottomagic gave off mixed reactions, at first being depressed about it, then enjoying it to the point he asked Doodle to do another commentary on him. He then got so angry about it that he made a video called "Doodletones Exposed!!! (Part 1)", where he attacked Doodletones for a minute while saying anyone who commentates on that video who knows Doodle is only doing it to protect her, telling people to go and spam harass her, and saying Doodle has a "diaper fetish". Doodle then made an ask.fm post addressing the video telling people don't take the video seriously while addressing the points that Otto brought up. A day after Doodle held a stream that Ottomagic Critic and a troll commentator, Alc Sonder came into spam, after blocking the both of them (as well as a few other troll accounts who were caught in the crossfire), Alc got angry and made a video trying to call her out, after half a month of being blocked, Ottomagic Critic privatized his exposed video and apologized. A few weeks later, he set his exposed video back on public and took the hiatus and Alc never talk about her again. Doodletones vs. Mister Metokur In August of 2016, Mister Metokur started a series of videos called "Deviant's" where he sat and browsed through DeviantArt to find fetishes to rail on, during his first video on inflation, he had sarcastically asked his fans to go give "positive critique" to those he was covering, Doodle tried calling him out for under the presumption that he was out to start witch hunts against those he had covered (along with other pointless nonsense that she doesn't stand behind) this caused the biggest shitstorm Doodle had been a part of as hundreds of people (and about half of the community itself) swarmed to her channel after Metokur sent them her way via Twitter. Immediately after, brony analyst, ForNoGoodReason and Sonictuber, Dillin Thomas decided to also publicly call out Metokur on YouTube which not only got backlash on their channels but also didn't help the spam that Doodle was getting. After awhile Doodle shut off comments to her video on Metokur, doing the second most controversial thing she's done on her channel, and that's not mentioning the age restriction to that video, the allegations of Doodle flagging down one of Metokur's other "Deviant's" videos, and Metokur solidifying Ottomagic Critic's "diaper fetish" rumor that continued to be used against Doodle to this day. Avatars Doodletones hoardes a lot of avatars, a lot only used as passing "one-interjection" avatars used when she's bored, and one-time use avatars for single commentaries, however, there's a selection of avatars that are more recurring than others for various commentaries: *'Elizabeth, the Webcam Girl' Character *'Tomoko Kuroki' Watamote! *'Yui Hirasawa' K-On!! *'Plug Cryostat' Ippatsu!! Juuden-Chan!! *'Ashley' Warioware *'Cream the Rabbit' the Hedgehog *'Madolche Magileine' YuGiOh! *'Muffet' Undertale *'Yukiko-Hime' Prince Enma!! Burning Up!! *'Bubbles' Girls Z People she co-op'd with *オタクがん (4x) *8363MTR (3x) *Autumn Chan (2x) *Avi Haltmann *AzumangaDiohFan101 *Blaze The Weirdo *Boonslayer (6x) *BubblingBrooke (5x) *Channel Gray * Chaos55t * Crimson Paladin (2x) * DallSmick * DHT Commentaries * DigitalTy (2x) * Dirtbikeredden * Donnimation * FyroforVictory * George Raccoon (6x) * Hiten Mitsuru (2x) * Jonah Smith * Joshua Pony * Kayden Marx * Keyblade Master (2x) * Kirbystarwarrior * Lebers * MangaKamen * MasterTP10 (3x) * Mills Kohai (5x) * MrAwesome 'N Mario360 (2x) * NESMario123 * NextGWSMan * Ponder Sprocket (4x) * Renegade Master * Scarlet Otaku (4x) * Seductive Cabbage * Silver (3x) * SkiHound * SL4Y3R * TheNationofJohnnyK * TVBForever * UTubeDude2 * YBF91 People who commentated on her **this list is most likely incomplete and doesn't list everyone. * Akriloth2160 * Alc Sonder * Allmighte Pikcel * Alloric red version * ARC the Clarinet Master * Blaze The Movie Fan (4x) * Blevins Entertainment * BLVK * Boonslayer * Ceradust * Cheeseburger64 (2x) * Chirprocks * Commentarian * Corey Margera * CynoYT * D3xter's L4b * Dabhdude Commentates (2x) * Dale Rockman * DAN STEIN (4x) * Darkghostwind * David the savior * DC the Lazy Mouse * Deku (2x) * Derterifii * DigitalTy * Dillin Thomas (5x) * Dirtbikeredden * Discount * Doodletones (2x) * Dubbaking * Duel Taku * DustinMakesVids * DynamoRox4Sure * Ephrom Josine * Equalizerfan69 * Flaming Guardian Productions (4x) * Frozen Angel * GamingProphet00 * George Raccoon (2x) * Grimm The Vampire Dragon King * Halofan HP00 (5x) * Happiness * Happy Maddie * Illiniguy34 * InvisibleWater * Jorm (2x) * Joshua Culvyhouse * Just a Robot (2x) * JustCallMeHenry (2x) * Kable Monroe (2x) * Kainu (8x) * Karowns * Keyblade Master * King Comms * Kirbystarwarrior (2x) * Kurome Towa (2x) * Kyarex * KYOKUN94 * Lord Hugenot * Mariofan 567 * Marshmeowlow * Maxusthebeast Beast * Mike J. * Mills Kohai (2x) * Mister Metokur * Moonman Commentaries * Mr. Dapperton * MrAwesome 'N Mario360 (2x) * NESMario123 (2x) * Nightmare Kagamine * Obscurian * Okizeme * Ongoing Gamer X * Ottomagic Critic * PeachyManipulation * Perrypuss Productions * Phantomstrider Clone (2x) * Pikachamgamer64 (5x) * Pink Robot (4x) * Prtyktty97 * RadSonicPlush * Rayrulez96 * RCV 5 * Robert Gaylord * SapphireSonicfan * Scarlet Otaku * SkiHound (2x) * Slayking 42 * Smashtasticaneer * Starmic * Steve Dender * Steve the Unkow Nerd (2x) * Squirrel Boy * That7thBloodyDragon * The Angry Bunyip * TheCamProject * The Illogical Reaper * The Masked Starmaker * TheMentalSpaghettiNoodle 2900 * The Quarter Guy * TheYellowGrinch * Trent Gasheck * Vii Omega Trivia * She made the phrase "try again" into an in-joke due to a number of times she said it. * She is the designated hit woman of the Syndicate of Outcasted Commentators. However, the rivalry is all in good fun and she is on good terms with Snake himself as well as the other members. * In the D.O.C. Skype Chat while testing out the commands, Cl0wn DUD3 accidentally added her, Umbrus then removed her from the group for an obvious reason. She does not count as a member of the group. Category:Commentators Category:B.O.P. Category:Female Commentators Category:2015 Category:Countdown Artists Category:The Cloud Palace Category:Transgender Commentators Category:Reviewer Category:Bandwagon